Happy in the darkest of thoughts
by lonewolf13031
Summary: This story mentions self harm, rape and other trigger warning topics. This story is the tale of Emma and her struggles because of what her so call mother decided was best for her. Along this journey Emma realises she not alone anymore. wickedswanqueen.
1. chapter 1

I have always felt like an outsider. No one really understood me as a person or even tried too. I was abandoned by fairy tale characters that put me in a magical tree when I wasn't even minutes old and had a five year old care for me or was suppose to. The kid didn't know anything about the world so we end up in foster care. He ran and left me, that's how my life went they would take me in, do what they felt was right for me. From being cared for to being raped and everything in the middle, they all left. By being left so many times in my life caused me to feel like an outsider to have to stand on my own two feet, to only trust myself.

Then all of a sudden I have a little boy at my door saying he's my kid and leads me to my parents, my so called family.

It has been years since that happened, yet I still feel like that little foster kid with no family, well except Henry. I have no connection to my parents or my so called parents, we don't talk when we are at the loft to the point that I hide in my room. I scoff at myself for how stupid it sounds. I'm talking to myself about my shit life past and present.

I'm currently sitting in my bed after having breakfast down stairs with Snow and David but it was really awkward hence my current hide away. As I sat there thinking about my shit life I turn my attention to my left arm. I roll my sleeve up to see my latest show down with the blade in my bed side drawer. I sigh to myself I can't believe my life came to me harming myself just to feel better and it helps me forget my problems but also helps me show my emotions in line upon line caused by my loved hated blade.

I reach for the drawer that hides my blade away and opened it. Taking the blade out and look at it then back to my arm but I realised it was already to damaged from last night to do more. I pull my shorts up and look at my bare thigh. I look at my bare thigh then brought the blade down and along my skin, it bit deep into my skin, blood oozing out of the fresh cut. For a split second I felt some what at peace. That was until I heard voices on the other side of the door. I place tissues over the cut then pull my shorts back in to place then put the knife back and pull the covers up and put my lap top on my good thigh. I could feel the blood seeping through the tissues I placed over it.

Snow followed by Regina and Zelena came in to the room not even knocking on the door. "Hey hunny, they are here to talk to you about something. They refuse to tell me what it is just disrespectful I am qu..." The word died on snow's tongue when Regina sent her a raised eye brow.

"Be nice to them please they are my friends" as I said that I looked between them wondering how they would react if I told them my dark secrets. The two in front of me were best on buddies until Cora split them up when they were just kids only recently being able to find each other and rebuild their friendship. "And just because your my mom doesn't mean you need to know everything about me." You know nothing I added in my head.

Snow huffed a quick fine and stormed out the room claiming the door like a child.

"wow how do u deal with your mother, she acts like a child and thinks way to much of herself" Zelena stated.

"She always has been a brat. ' I want I get ' was her moto and if she didn't get what she wanted then everyone would know about it. She's still the same just older. I don't regret what I did because I wouldn't have Henry or friends that understand me but a piece of me wishes I had done more to show snow that things aren't black and white like she thinks but a hundred shades of grey." Regina stated as she looked at the floor as the memories from her past came to her. I could see the emotions pass her face.

"come here you two I think we need a group hug." I said as I gestured for them to join me on my double bed. Regina sat on my left very close to my new cut and Zelena on my right. We all cuddle together, no words were spoken. Well that was until they place a hand on my thigh nearest them, Regina's hand lands on my cuts and I let out a small cry in pain. I look down to see blood seeping through the material of my shorts and I know I'm not the only one seeing this.

Zelena reaches over and lifts my short to revel my newest escape method. They both gasp. But in seconds I was engulfed in a group hug. "Aww hun, we didn't know you were struggling, we would have helped you. Supported you. Loved you for you. Talk to me to us." Zelena said as a small tear ran down her face. I didn't realise until then how much my friends care for me. Just maybe they will keep me. Just maybe they can love me for me.

"I didn't know how to tell you about it. No one ever cared about me. They all left. I was never just Emma, no I was 'the freak', 'the foster kid', 'the loner 'and ' the saviour' that's only a couple. I always just wanted to be Emma, to fall in love, to have a family and most of all to feel loved." By the end of my speech I was sobbing and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Before any of them could say anything I start to share my life story; from foster home to foster home, being beaten up, raped, how Henry came to be, being in prison and how I went from there to where we are now.

I was freaking out so I did the only thing I was good at and tried to run but I didn't get far as two sets of arms wrapped around me pulling me back. I start to struggle but they didn't give up as they whispered soothing things in my ears. "You are safe, Em" the words that were spoken by Regina struck me hard and I did feel safe for the most part. I could stay here forever and I don't think I would ever feel hurt again. I weight had been lifted from me. For once in my life I felt... Loved.

 ** _A.N. I would like to know if this is worth continuing this story. I would like to here everyone's thought or feeling on this story._**


	2. chapter 2

Regina's POV

I was shocked at what Emma had told us. How can such a beautiful person be treated so badly to the point that she felt she had no one to turn to and her only hope of taking the pain of others away was to do it to herself. I do understand why she's done it. I have spent many times thinking about it when I was married to the... I can't even think of him without shivering. I never did and we know how that ended. I take a good look at the woman in my arms. It was like seeing a new woman all over again relieved that that weight had been lifted from her.

As I think back to what Emma had told us. Guilt started to sink in to me as Emma could have had a better life if I had not cast the curse or would she. This poor woman never had anyone by her side no one to see as safe. In that moment I vow that I will do anything for this woman that's what best friends do isn't it or was there something more. I shake that thought out of my head it was not the time to think of that. We had sat like that for a while when I realised Emma was still bleeding.

"Hunny let me heal you." I said in my softest voice I could muster after all the crying I did.

"No" came the soft reply I was about to argue until Emma said "I did that for a reason to take the pain away I want the reminder of it. I need to clean it and bandage it up I cut deeper than I thought." In the same whispered tone.

"Okay but I'll clean it for you. Stay there and cuddle your teddy bear as this might be sore" I tried to lighten the mood a bit with a joke about how Z seemed to look like a teddy bear right now. Z just huffed at the comment and snuggled in more to Emma's side.

Zelena's POV

For some reason I felt even more protective of my friend. Emma became by best friend along with Regina as I tried to hurt Regina, think it was her that split our friendship but Emma helped me to see the error in my ways. All this time Emma was suffering and which is news to all of us as she always looked so calm and composed but I guess you get good at putting up a mask. My life wasn't sunshine and rainbows but it did sound like it compared to Emma's. I promised my self that I would do anything for Emma as no one should go through this alone. My attention was brought to the conversation that Regina and Emma were having only acting the bit about me being a teddy bear. Which I am.

As Regina leaves I turn my gaze to the woman in my arms but my eyes catch something. I lift Emma's sleeve up to reveal years of self harm and my heart brock even more. Emma had told us what had happened but to see the effect it had on the blond was devastating.

No one's POV

Emma was very much on the edge ready to run at any time. This is all so strange to her no one cared about her, they all leave after they were bored of her why would it be any different now. So she done the only other thing she was good. Shouting herself down to be a she'll of a woman.

Regina walked through from the bathroom with the first aid kit. She didn't expect to see the blond sitting at the edge of the bed deep in though as Zelena sat in the middle of the bed silently crying to herself. She went to walk towards Emma but stopped when Zelena said "She closed herself down completely to the point her eyes went dark then unfocused and she looked at me thinking I was going to hurt her. Regina, she has cuts both her arms and bandage on her left." She rushed to Zelena's side as she brock down in Regina's arm.

Regina's mind was running wild as she had never seen marks on Emma's arm when she first came to Storybrook and all she wore was tank tops then she started wearing baggy tee's and long sleeves at the time she thought nothing of it but now it made so much sense. With the red head still in her arms Regina reaches over and lifts the corner of Emma's tee to reveal years of scaring.

Regina's POV

I was shocked to discover that yet another was all of the blonde's body was marked. It wasn't the fact she had self harmed so much but it showed the pain that was in the other woman's life. Mine was dark and hurtful but I went for revenge and that didn't end the way it was planned to but nothing ever does.

"Z you need to let go. We need to help Emma this is deeper than we thought. The wounds on her arm are from after she came to Storybrook."

" How do you know? They could have been there from the be..." She was cut of as I spoke the truth.

"She always wore a tank top to show off her muscular arms and when she stopped I thought nothing of it but we need to help her. Be there like no one else has."

We get off the bed and walk round to the other side where Emma sat deep in thought. Zelena sat next to Emma and I crouched down in front of her.

"Emma, sweetheart I'm going to redress your arm then I'll do your leg. Do you want to tell us what your thinking about." I said as I lay my hand on her knee. She looked at me and we locked eyes and with a nod she started to tell us about why she was so scared.

"Well I started cutting my arm not long after I got here. It was to ground myself as everyday I would spend with Henry talking about the evil queen and how that came to be and I never ever felt hate towards her or even you Regain no matter how hard you pushed my buttons I could never be pissed off for long. When I first saw you I thought you were stunning and I could see that everything you showed was just a mask . You reminded me of myself so much and I didn't get a chance for anything but I wanted you to have one. The chance to be your own person. Anyway it started with Henry's stupid fairy tales then when the curse broke so did I." Emma was openly sobbing and I could tell she still had more. It surprised me that even when I was at her she still didn't hate me that she believed I could change.

After some long minutes of silence Emma spoke again but something told me that this might be the key that we need to help this woman. "After the curse broke what I have built of this shit life was destroyed as everyone looked up to me, praised me. Being the saviour didn't make me feel heroic or special, I felt trapped forced even and I was so confused. I went from being someone with no love, lonely and having only myself to live for too feeling suffocated by people needing me to deal with their problems forced love from my parents which didn't go far but still lonely. I turned to my old habits for help and now we are here."

I gather her up in my arms as I had finished dress Emma's cut on her leg and arm while she talked. Zelena had done the same as yet again we were all in tears. I have never cried so much in my life not even when... I shake that horrible and painful thought from my mind.

"Gina" the voice was so small I almost didn't hear it. I turn to Emma and look into scared green eyes. I nod for her to continue.

"Do you know all I've ever wanted in life?" I shake my head. "love." Such a simple thing but this woman had been denied it all her life. "And right now that is all I feel it might have taken me 30 odd years but I have it now and I hopefully don't have to let go."


	3. chapter 3

REGINA'S/ _ZELENA'S_ POV

Love. The four letter word that hounded me most of my life. I thought it was weakness until Henry came along but even then, I was guarded until Emma walked into my life. I knew I was falling for Emma since day one but then thing got in the way. I wonder what Emma meant by her comment she said she felt unloved by her parents and everyone around her but now she feels loved. Surly she didn't mean me and Zelena, I wouldn't be against it but what would the town say, what would Henry say.

 _Aww my poor Emma. She feels loved when she is hugged and understood. The simple things in life that she had been neglected of was all she needed. I smiled to myself as I was so happy that I was a part of this. I hope Emma meant she loves us, that me and Regina give her that feeling. I have grown to care deeply about theses' two woman pass that of being best friends._

NO ONE'S POV

"Emma what did you mean by you feel loved" Regina asked as she snapped out of her thoughts at the same time as Z.

"I can't tell you. Not yet, maybe in the future but right now is not the time." Emma took a pause then continued but with a change in topic. "I just remembered you came in here wanting to talk, what about?"

"Maleficent is back and she's asking to meet with you. She needs your help..." Regina's sentence was interrupted when a loud knock came from the door only for Snow to barge her way in.

"Snow what do you think you're doing?" Emma questioned her mother.

"I came to check you were ok and that they hadn't killed you or anything like that." Snow said as if it was a well known fact.

I was just great before you came in here. Emma thought to herself then turned to her mother with a stern look on her face. "I would like you to leave I was in the middle of a private conversation. Just because you are my mother doesn't mean you get to walk into my room like you own the place."

"Emma this is my home and you will respect me as you live under this roof with your father and I. Oh and if you don't like that then you can leave now it's already bad enough you call us by our name instead of mom and dad." Snow rose to the challenge. She didn't mean to imply that she wanted her daughter out but it just happened.

EMMA'S POV

Great. She's kicking me out. This is good it means she can't suffocate me any more. Shit this is bad where am I going to go. Regina must have sensed my panic as she placed a hand over mine and said "Fine. Emma pack a bag your staying with me until she gets her head out the clouds." I was stunned at how protective Regina was being. I watched as she and Z got up and lifted the empty bag that lay in the corner of the room and walk over to my wardrobe and chest of drawers filled with my cloths, with a nod of approval from me they started to fill the bag.

"Well snow I'll be out your hair in a few minutes but I want to be clear when I'm at Regina's don't come around unexpected, call or text first."

"Sure. I wish this wasn't happening you should be here with your family and not with them. I can't believe you agreed I thought you knew better than that." Snow said darkly as she looked like she was starting to lose it.

"For on, I'm my own person and to be honest you kicking me out is a blessing in disguise. Do you know how suffocating you can be with your fake love, you only want me because I'm the saviour. For you to be my mother you don't seem to even care about how your actions actually affect me" I didn't see the slap coming until it hit my left cheek leaving it stinging.

NO ONE'S POV

"Emma I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Well not really but you can't talk to me like that all I ever did was love you." Snow begged.

"No that was the last straw." Emma turned to Regina and Zelena who had shocked expression on their faces but worry in their eyes. "I'll get you both outside. Is your car outside Gina?" a nod and Emma ran from the room.

The room was silent as snow just stood in the middle of the room as Regina and Zelena packed some bags for Emma. As they went to leave Zelena threw a comment over her shoulder. "That was quite something for a hero I'm sure your follower would love what you did to your own daughter. Maybe your hearts darker than you thought." She said with a wicked chuckle to end it. Zelena wanted to snap snow's neck for what she had said and done to Emma.

EMMA'S POV

Square one again. I should be used to this by now 32 years of been thrown from family to family why would this be any different. My thoughts are plunged with voices of all those who hate me. 'freak', 'worthless', 'disappointment', 'No one will ever love you.' The voices repeated all the hateful comments that life has thrown at me. I did what I do best I ran. I jumped out the car and down main street not really knowing where my feet carried me. Soon I found myself in the woods where Regina had taken me to teach me magic. I look over the cliffs edge.

I don't feel scared like I did when I first came here and looked down...Oh no I was pleased, happy even. I have no family and Zelena and Regina care but not enough I knew I couldn't put them through the pain that loving me causes. For god sake I was made out of true love bring everyone else love beside myself. My head swam with the nightmares of my life. It had to stop. I can't live in a shell anymore. I look down at my body shaking my head. I was still in my PJ'S but it wasn't that. This was the first time I noticed just how hard I was suffering. My stomach was covered in scares too many to count the same with my upper arms, then finally my thigh a bandage wrapped around it. Maybe if I jump then my suffering will end it's not like anyone will care except Henry but he has Regina he will be fine in the long term.

I look down again. I notice I had moved closer to the edge while I was deep in thought. One step and I can be free. One step and all my suffering stops. One step and I finally get to be me in a way. I watch as my own foot dangles above nothing. I shift my weight on to my dangling leg. The next thing I know I'm falling through the air but it felt so freeing. I closes my eyes as a small smile plays across my face.

REGINA'S POV

I was freaking out. Emma was nowhere to be seen and she was in a bad frame of mind. I should have known that she would run it's her thing. Me and Zelena were currently in the mansion as we figured we would give Emma time. We texted her asking if she was ok but then realised she left her phone with us. I was broken out of my thoughts about Emma when my phone rang.

"Hello"

 _"Regina, where are you? Emma needs your help now."_

"I'm home and is Emma ok? What happened? Where are you?"

 _"I can poof me and Emma to your place and..._ you can see for you self"

I turn to see Mal sitting on the floor with Emma lifeless body lying there with her head on Mal's lap. I was in shock but after a couple of moments I snapped out of it. I kneel down beside Emma and across from Mal.

"Z come here. Mal what do you know?"

"Well do you know the big cliffs edge and there is supposed to be a bridge but someone forgot to fix it. Any way I was walking by and I see Emma step of the edge and down the cliff face. I pulled all the magic I had to stop her and bring her up to the top again this is the way I found her. She must had hut her head badly." I listen to Mal explain what had happened but I also picked up on the worried tone in Mal's voice and how the dragon is holding Emma. As if she was protecting Emma.

"Will she be ok after we have healed her?" I asked. I was really worried for the blond but her actions are showing me more and more of the struggle she goes through. I wish I could help her more than this, just take the pain away.

"She should be." I nod at Mal's response.

I have my hand over Emma's body as purple smoke covers it. "I've moved her to my bed room for now so she will be more comfortable." we all make our way upstairs.

As we work in silence to heal Emma's wounds Mal stumbles across the scaring and bandages. She didn't say anything just looked at the blond then to Zelena to confirm what she was thinking. With a nod it was confirmed. The silence was broken when Zelena spoke. "Regina do you remember Emma ever having a tattoo or is it a birth mark. I can't tell."

They all move to Emma's right side to see this mark. There on Emma's wrist was a star that was bright white standing out against Emma's pale skin. Mal gasped.

MAL'S POV

It can't be. Emma was the charming daughter but the mark says other wise. I knew I had two daughters and one was close but I didn't know the name and the other was Lily but I didn't know where she was. I had been here a matter of weeks settling in before the fun began. It finely hit me that I had found one of my babies. Tears of happiness started to spill down my face.

"Mal what's wrong?" Regina asked I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm great dear, these are tears of happiness. I have found one of my daughter Regina." I say as I turn my own wrist over to show a black star and a white one. I match mine and Emma's stars up together and they begin to glow as they recognise each other.


	4. chapter 4

EMMA'S POV

Fuck every inch of my body hurts. Wait... how can I feel if I'm supposed to be dead. I wanted to die but nothing is that easy for me. I always have to fight for it, to work for it. I become more aware of the person holding me. I feel their arm wrapped around my waist in protection. I didn't recognise them but still welcomed it. I open one eye to be met by the sight of blond hair across my chest. Maleficent. What is she doing here I start to struggle against her hold.

"Shhh, calm down it just me. I don't want to hurt you. I can't hurt you. I'm your..." Mal seemed to stuck with her words. She turns her wrist over where a black star which looked way to familiar and a bright white star almost like it was glowing from the inside out. She then turned my wrist over to show the same white star.

I look on in awe as the magic in the stars start to dance together in between the gap of our wrists. As our magic became one I felt like a bolder had been lifted from my shoulders and replaced by approval, acceptance, value and love. My body shook with its new emotions. This is all I ever wanted. But why the dragon.

"I know what you are thinking and to answer your question. I'm you mother. The magic you just witnessed was our bond building and recognising each other for a second time today." I could see Mal felt uneasy but I believed her. My lie detector didn't ping once.

"I believe you, mama" I whisper as I throw myself into my mother's arms.

"ohh baby, mama loves you so much. I will help and love you. I never want you to feel alone again." Her words hit me hard and tears start rolling down my face. We held each other as we cried tears of happiness and sadness.

NO ONE'S POV ( meanwhile in the kitchen)

Regina and Zelena stood in the kitchen with there arms wrapped around each other as the tears fell. They were finding it hard to cope as their best friend lay in Regina's bed unconscious or so they thought. They had been here for over 20 minute but none of them wanted to let the other go.

"Z everything should be ok. She is a fighter and if what Mal said was true, then Emma is part dragon."

"I know, but... I love her Regina and I know you do to. I can't stand here and do nothing that's the hard part. I know she will get through this. We need to help her, she went to the cliff after what her so called mother said. I bet she felt unloved and more so she thought killing herself was what would be best." Zelena sobbed. Just then both of their magic was called to another's. Drawing them in. Calling for them.

By the time they got upstairs the magic had retreated. They didn't think much of it as they were more worried about a certain blonde. As they turned to go down the stairs they heard a voice. They knew it was mal but why would she be talking unless...

They rushed to Regina's room to see mother and daughter connect as they cried in each other's arms.

EMMA'S POV

"you know I can feel you guys standing there." I pull back from Mal's embrace and turn my head to the door. "get in here I need a group hug." As they moved from the door I telepathically contacted my mama. ' _can you give us some time_ _together. We need to talk._ ' I received a nod then my mama was gone in a puff of smoke.

Once we were all comfortably seated and hugs had been shared, the conversation seemed to flow from why I jumped of a cliff to my mama being a dragon and I have a sister and so on. Until it came to why my magic called to the other two woman in the room. Mal's voice came from nowhere as she said. _"A dragons magic calls to there family if separated before birth or to there mate or should I say mates"_ and with that the voice was gone.

"There is no way you two lo...Wait. Do you love me?" I look between them with hope in my eyes. I know I love them which I thought was impossible to love two people at the same time but here I am. I didn't think that just maybe they would feel the same they are both way to good for me.

"Yes" came Zelena's small voice soon followed by an equally quite yes from Regina. Shit. I didn't expect them to say yes.

"so where does that take us then?" I didn't really know what to ask but I needed to know.

"Emma I have loved you and Regina for a year now and I would love to take the next step. Which we will but you need love and support your not in the best of mind set at the moment. No matter what we are to you I will be by your side as a friend or...girlfriend." Zelena said as she took a hold of my hand and looked me right in the eye.

"I agree with Z and the same goes for me Em. I love you I really do but we need to get you to a place that you are happy with your self, that you feel happy in your own body. I'll be there as a friend or girlfriend." Regina took my other hand then took Zelena's "we are all in this together." She said as she kissed the back of both our hands.

"since there is no way in getting rid of you both why don't we change into something much more relaxing and watch a movie so I can cuddle into my girlfriend's sides." I say trying to lighten the mood a bit. After kissing the both of them on the cheek I get up to change to realize this isn't my own room. I wave my had and a over sized t-shirt and shorts appeared in my hand and I went into the bathroom.

ZELENA'S POV

Girlfriends. I like the sound of that. I was looking forward to what the relationship might hold. I am shocked at myself for my honestly and vulnerability I showed as I'm a very guarded person. I look to Regina and smile "Everything is going to be ok a step at a time. Oh and can I borrow something to wear my magic is kind of itchy and I don't trust it at the moment."

"I know it is but I worry about her. I should have some old t-shirts you can use with some shorts. Let's go and see." I watched as she stood up and then held her hand to me. I take it and was led to Regina's closet where she kept all her cloths. She let go of my hand as she started to search through a drawer or two until she came back to me with a loose tee and some silk shorts in one hard and a nighty in the other.

"guys where are you?" I hear Emma call from the bedroom. I walk out and tell her that Regina is changing and that I was going to go in the bathroom to do the same and that she could pick a movie. Just then Mal walked in with her own PJS on which were silk shorts and top matching set.

EMMA'S POV

Once we were all seated and the title of the movie flashed up on the screen: Despicable Me. It was an all time favourite of mine and none of the other woman said anything. I sat with Zelena on my right next to Mal and Regina to my left. In that moment I could feel a change happening inside me. I finally had a family to call my own, people to love me. I felt safe for once in my life. But there was one little thing missing... my sister. I wonder how she is, what she's like, her name and so much more.


	5. chapter 5

After they all woke up after falling asleep last night cuddled together. They all felt happier, lighter, free and surrounded by family or loved ones. They decided to have breakfast at Granny's wondering if Henry will go with them after staying the night at the Charming's. As they walked to Granny's Emma and her mother had a little time to bond as they talked about Emma and how she grew up.

Once they were all sat at a booth in Granny's and breakfast ordered Emma asked the question that has been bothering her for the last hour. "mama, Regina said the other day that you needed help with something but before she could say what it was snow stormed into my room and you know what happened after that." Emma said sheepishly.

"Well I was going to ask for your help to find my girls but since I found one...Em, you have a sister her name is Lily."

"wait. What. OMG. I know Lily we were friends when we were teenagers but we lost touch after she betrayed my trust but it was my own fault. I have always wanted to find her again but I couldn't find the time. Mama what happened to separate us, you say you love me and Lily so how did we end up without each other?" just as Emma stopped talk the charming's stormed into the diner after a joyful Henry.

"ma, mom what are you doing sitting with Maleficent?" Their son asked in confusion. But before they could reply snow stormed up to the table.

"get away from my daughter you monster. You have no right to be here." Snow shouted brings everyone attention to there table.

"That's rich coming from you. I begged you mother to mother not to take my babies, yet you still did and I'm the so called monster. I wanted to help you after you got rejected by the tree of wisdom because you were with child but you trapped your baby in limbo when you came to my layer and used my daughter's egg as a vessel for their darkness or that what everyone thinks." Mal stopped to take a breather and to calm herself. "all you did was separate mother and child from each other even though I begged and the price of using magic was for your baby to be stuck in limbo as you gave birth to my daughter. My Emma." Mal looked over to Emma and took her hand in hers and looked into deep green eyes full of emotion.

"Emma is not your daughter she is ours and I did what I had to do to make sure my baby didn't have darkness in her. I will not apologise for protecting my family from the darkness. Emma get up right now, we are going home." Snow yelled at Mal. Snow couldn't believe this shit. After all she viewed herself as a queen and a hero that can do no wrong even thought she did.

"No I'm not going anywhere with you two. For one, I'm not your daughter so you don't get the right to boss me around. Two, how could you do such a thing and still call yourself hero's I would say your just full of yourself. Three, right now you're the ones that are acting like monsters. Ever since I met mal yesterday with how she saved me from... she has done nothing but care for me. I feel loved by her and I know she would do anything for me and Lily. The life you subjected me and Lily to was full of loneliness, sadness and a whole kind of other shitty feeling that a child should feel. You don't know me at all I have known mal for a day and she now knows so much about me you want to know why?" Emma reserved a nod from snow to continue. "because she puts no pressure on me, she lets me be me, she listens and gives great advise, she does everything you never did as my mother." With that Emma ran out the door no longer able to stop herself from crying.

She found herself wrapped in her mother's arms after she told the charming's where to go as she wasn't a happy dragon because they hurt her baby. As the dragons left the others inside of Granny's find themselves back at Regina's where mal had poofed them. Emma sat and cried on to her mother's shoulder as she listened to her mother talk about the full story of what happened. Mean while at the dinner Regina and Zelena sat shocked after hearing what had happened to her friend. After the shock wore off they became very pissed off.

"How dare you stand there and call them monsters you two are the monsters who does that to a mother? Ohh I know who some idiots that call themselves hero's when all they do is think about themselves. You both are pathetic I'm glad I cast the curse it saved Emma from your horrible ways. Not everything is black and white." Regina said before she pulled Henry into a hug as they disappeared in purple smock. Leaving Zelena in the diner on her own. With the charming's.

"This is not over I will be back to make a show of you two idiots but right now I have a blonde to go and deal with. You have no idea what she goes through on a day to day basis because of you. All she needed was love and you couldn't even do that." Zelena said with a huff before disappearing as will.

Back at the mansion Henry was sat on the floor in front of his blonde mother his hands in hers as mal sat on one side and Regina on the other. They all look up at Zelena before the blonde taps her thigh signalling for Zelena to sit down. She walked over to sit half on Regina and half on Emma as they snuggled together as a family. This was the start of a long road but with family they will make it through.

After what felt like hours Mal went to make something to eat with the help of her grandson as the three woman leaned on each other.

"Emma hunny, how are you feeling? Talk to us." Zelena whispered not wanting to break there bubble.

"I feel... like I was set up, like my life was planned, that it wasn't mine at all. If it wasn't for you all I would be a couple of cuts in on my thigh. Not the best coping method but it works for me." Emma said. It kind of surprised Zelena and Regina how open Emma suddenly was with them. "I trust you guys, I even go as far to say I love you both. Which I don't say to anyone and when I do I mean it. I realise that I'm in a bad head space and I need help." Emma said her voice breaking every once in a while caused by the level of emotion she is feeling.

"baby, you never have to be alone again. We can get you some appointments with Archie and see if he can help you more than we can. We are thankful that you feel that you can trust us and we love you too. Me and Z will go to the apartment tonight before dinner and pick up your stuff." Regina stated as she looked at Emma and Zelena with so much love.

True to her words Regina and Zelena when to the loft to pick up everything the blond might need. They left the blond to have a nap as she was emotionally knackered. With a sigh Regina knocked on the door soon a frustrated Snow appeared at the door.

"where is Emma? If I find out that you have hurt her in any way I will make you pay." Snow yelled at them.

Keeping calm even thought her mind told her to rip the princess's heart out, Regina simply stated "I'm here on Emma behalf to pack her room up as she is moving in with me. Now if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way." With a slight smile to top it all off.

Snow huffed then shuffled to the side. Her eye filled with hatred as she stared at the magical monsters that just walked into her home. They took no time at all to pack things into boxes that they magicked up so they could transport them easily using magic once again. Everything was in boxes and sitting in the mansion waiting to be unpacked except for the bed side drawer. Zelena opened it to find a sketch book, a pencil case, a knife and other things like that. Zelena couldn't resist the urge to open the sketch book. Slowly turning to the first page was a drawing in black and white of an eye.

"oh, my Gina you have to see this." Zelena say as she hands the book over to Regina. She was shocked at first but when it wore off she was stunned at the level of detail it looked like it could pop of the page.

"oh, my indeed. She is such a good artist but we are not looking at anymore of this. As much as I love her art work, even though this is the first I have ever seen her do. Maybe she will let us take a look when we get home." Regina said as she felt much the same as the redhead but something about the eye looked so familiar. They quickly packed the book, pencil case and the other items but left the knife.

It was well after dinner and the three woman found themselves in Emma's new bedroom as Mal was reading in her own room just like Henry. As they were unpacking Regina had found the book again and was curious to know more.

"Em, we found this and we had a peek at the first page but it felt wrong to do so. So, we waited and I wanted to ask will you show us your work?" Zelena asked she really wanted to see more. The work just drawing her in.

"I will but there is a story to each of them so please don't judge me. The further we go into the book the more..." Emma whispered she didn't know what to call her latest work or even if she would show them it. It held so much meaning to it. These drawings were her life but on paper.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered to herself and with a sigh she turns to the first page.

 **A.N I would like to say thanks to my friend Mindnightwolf201. He is another author and if it wasn't for him my chapters would be shit. I am always open to ideas or to answer any questions feel free to massage me. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. chapter 6

After Snow and David was left standing in the middle of Granny's with everyone looking at them as they shook their head in disappointment. They left soon after as they couldn't take the disappointed looks on their subjects faces. They spent hours in the flat without talking as Snow was to deep in thought and David left her to it. Well until he became worried.

SNOWS POV

How can this be? Gold made me a deal yet here I am. Why did I make the deal? Then the answer struck me. I shook my head. I knew I couldn't tell anyone not even David. _'but what if he finds out or anyone else.'_ The voice in the back of my head said pushing it's self forward making itself heard. Nothing is going to happen. I can't tell him that I knew from the start that Emma was never ours. I can't tell him about my-

"Snow, are you ok?" David asked with a concerned look on his face. Breaking me out of my thoughts I pull him in for a deep kiss.

"David we need to get Emma back before anything else happens...and if we don't then our time running from the Evil Queen will be like child's play." I said after the kiss ended. As I talk my voiced change from sweet to salty.

"why do you say that? It's still about Emma and she needs some time snow. She found her family and you don't have to be related by blood to be family." I hate keeping things to myself but I have done it for the last 32 years so what's wrong with a couple more. It doesn't help the fact that everything's falling apart I need to kill the monsters in the town but David wouldn't approve. As I had an inner battle David stood patiently. Then it came to me I need to leave David for the time being move to my cabin then save Emma and the town from all the evil.

"I'm sorry David but I can't do this. Things need to be done and if we stay together you will talk me out of them. I love you." I say as I quickly packed a bag then ran out the front door.

David POV

My heart felt like it was splitting in two. I didn't ever realise I was walking anywhere until I came face to face with Zelena, a ball of green flames in one hand. "what do you want?" she hissed at me.

"I..." is all I could say before I burst into tears. I felt arms wrap round my waist and usher me into the house.

"I know I don't know you and we are not on the best of terms but I'm here for you. Don't be ashamed for feeling the way you do." I hear an unusually calm and sympathetic tone to the witches voice. I couldn't answer as I broke into more tears.

After my tears died down I finely spoke "I'm here because I wanted to see Emma and talk to her. I need to warn you all. I'll tell you later when Emma and her family are here." My voice a bit raw from all the crying.

"ok I get that and I'm sure Emma will be thankful that you are here to talk but that doesn't explain why you spent the last hour crying into my shoulder." Yet again spoken in that soft tone.

"I will tell but not now. I will tell you when the others are here so I don't need to repeat myself." I said hoping she would buy it so it could give me some time to think. "Well I'm just going to leave. Emm I'll come back in the morning." I go to stand up but was stopped with a hand on my knee.

"Regina might kill me for this but I don't care. Emma and Regina are already asleep so why don't, if you want, to spend and the night here in one of the guest rooms or the couch if you want. Oh, and there is left overs in the fridge if you get hungry." All I could do was nod my head overwhelmed at the fact that someone that had made my life hell for a year or two was now caring and loving. "Well they are for you," she said pointing to a pair of shorts and a tee that seemed to come out of nowhere. "the bathroom is just along the hall beside the stairs and the first bed room up the stairs is free but don't go any further than that. Night Charming." And with that she was gone.

I sat shocked for a couple minute until it wore off. I quickly grab the cloths provided and went to the bathroom to do my night routine. I then head back to the living room and grab a blanket that sat on the back of the couch and lay down. Once I was comfy I ended up lost in thought as the events of the day start to catch up with me.

I lost what I fought for so many years, my wife. My lovely wife that walked out on me because of what, she didn't trust me, was keeping things from or... I huff in frustration. The feeling in my heart was horrible but soothing at the same time. Which made no sense to me the last time something like this happened was in Nederland. I remember the pain I felt at the fact I might die and lose Snow for ever but this feels nothing like that. I feel lighter more free.

I didn't know at the time but snow leaving was one of the best things to happen in my life beside meeting her in the first place.

ZELENA'S POV

When I appeared upstairs in Regina's bedroom, where she and Emma lay cuddling just how I had left them before David showed up. The anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach grows at the possibility that whatever charming has to tell us all would affect or harm the woman I love.

Beside them on the night stand was Emma's drawing book lying open at the page we discarded it. The hand that was drawn in the centre of the page had cuts and imperfections all over it and a black hole in the middle of the palm. Above the hand was a falling angle like it was just about to fall through the black hole in the hand. Below the hand was shaded and dark with bones and tomb stones, as well as the devil. I flip that page over to reread what Emma had written about her own drawing.

 _'life is a cycle of been born, live through it then die but fate keeps teasing me. I put my life on the line for everyone and I'm lucky I get a thanks but what they don't know is that I do it hoping I die. What have I got to live for. A mother and father that only care about me when they're in deep shit. I'm a falling angle and the only way is down.'_

It broke my heart all over again at the fact such a beautiful person scars and feels so alone that they want to die. Emma reminds me so much of myself. I grew up in a family that didn't want me and it turned out that they were only my adoptive parents. For most of my life I felt hopeless and had shut myself out from everyone that was until I met Regina when we were teenagers. For that small bit of time I felt like I belonged until our mother got in the way. Then I tried to kill her coz of the effect she had on me but everything worked out.

I was broken out of my thought by a loud whimper. I looked beside me to see Regina sleeping peacefully but Emma had her face screwed up in discomfort and was whimpering and mumbling in her sleep.

"ohh sweetheart, it's just a nightmare. Shhh..." I gently shook Emma but she didn't wake up but Regina did and caught onto what was happen. She started to whisper sweet nothing's into her ear as she tried to wake her.

Nothing seemed to be working but just then Emma sat up screaming "Why?"

I was so confused. What was that meant to mean?

"why, what sweetheart?" I whispered.

"I thought I could see the future or...the past. I was just about to get the answer I need to save my family then I seemed to be snaked back into reality." Emma stammered.

"Emma you're not making much sense. What did you see?" Regina asked in a soft but firm voice.

"I saw Mary Margaret..." she took a deep breath and I knew whatever she was going to say must be bad. "... she banished a baby in the price of killing her own which was replaced by me." just then Maleficent showed up and nodded her head like she had been there the all along.

"I saw it to darling. We are linked I could see your nightmare but this isn't just any nightmare that actually happened. The child that was banished was Lily and you ended up being magically replacing snow's baby. Just so that the curve would be broken and the prophecy of the dark as night and bright as day sisters also known as yin and yang. The best part is Snow knew all along that she had killed her own baby but I don't know why." Mal said. I was shocked to say the least. Who would do such a thing? Oh, the biggest idiot of all Snow fucking White. But why?


	7. chapter 7

SNOW'S POV

It was the next day after a bad night of no sleep. As I sat in front of the log fire that heats the cabin from the afternoon chill. I thought back to the day I made the deal with my life which at the time was the best but now.

 _I had just found out that I was having a baby boy and the evil queen was planning to cast the curse which needs a saviour to break. I and David had when to see Rumple see if there was a way to break it. He said there was a way but would only tell me what it was._

 _" Its ok charming, we are just talking," I reassured him. With a nod, he left. I turn to Rumple and ask. " so what is it that we need to stop this." I demand._

 _" I need a baby to break the curse as you know but the baby inside you will not do. HE is too weak and it a he the saviour is female. That being said I found the perfect baby for the job. You know how Maleficent is pregnant she is having twins you are going to take one of the babies and then send the other to the land without magic. Be careful of what baby you pick as they are linked to a prophecy that links to all mystical creatures. The price is your baby for the saviour."_

 _I felt trapped but if I was the mother of the mother of the saviour then I would be respected more as a hero. The mother of the saviour. " Fine. I'll d it just come up with some story. Chime me in a few days." And, with that, I left._

At the time it seemed like the best option but now my baby has been taken away from me. No one knows for sure that Emma isn't mine so. The plan to get back my loved ones has to start soon. I pick up my phone and call my first form of a plan.

" Hello Hook, I need you to remind Emma that she loves you."

 _" ok sure. Her true love's kiss. I heard about everything that happened at the diner and I balance Emma is under a spell so if this helps I will do anything."_

" Thanks, Hook. You will find Emma at Regina's mansion." Then I hung up just a waiting game.

About 15 minutes had past when a rainbow light swept through the cabin along with a wave of relief. It worked I'll have my family back tonight. With that, I pick up my discarded bag and left the cabin to drive back to town in David's truck.

ACROSS TOWN (NO ONS POV)

After they find out about the lengths Snow when to no one got much sleep. It was the early morning. Emma was currently sitting in the living room with a knife she found in the kitchen. She thought that everyone was upstairs until she heard the voice of her mother as she made the first move to start a deep cut that had already started to spill blood.

" Hunny, it's mama can you put the knife down, please. Talk to me I would never judge you no matter what you did you are still my baby girl. I love you no matter what. I'm sorry that you feel that way you do, I wish I could take your pain away but I understand why. So for me please put the knife down so we can talk. So I can care for you." By the end of her speech, Maleficent was in tears. She truly felt that this was partly her fault.

Emma sat there stunned for what felt like years until all of a sudden she dropped the knife as it clattered to the floor as Mal ran the small distance in till Emma was securely in her arm openly sobbing.

" Mama, I don't know what to do. I just found out that a baby was killed because of me so that the curse would have been broken. I'm a part of some prophecy to do with me dragon or whatever. My senses are all over that place. I mean I can hear that Regina is currently asleep as Zenela whispers sweet little thing into her ear..." She took a pause to get her breath back from all the crying she was doing as her mama just sat there holding her close and listened. " mama I know I'm in love with them, to top it all of but I'm so scared. I know you have seen my past when we connected so to can understand."

" I do but love is love darling and you clearly feel that way about each other. As for the other stuff I can help with you getting to k ow your dragon and how to accept your self. As for what Snow did that is not your fault, you just happened to be caught up in the middle. Let's get them cut cared for." Mal said as she stood from the sofa and led her to the bathroom.

Later in the day about noon everyone was in the living room and had just finished sharing the information about snow.

" I'm sorry David I know she meant a lot to you but she has really fucked up this like," Emma said gaining a glare from her mama.

" Thanks, Emma it means a lot. I know that we are not blood-related but I still want to get to know you better." I nodded in agreement. As David, Mal and Henry went to the kitchen to make lunch the tree woman stayed on the couch all cuddled up.

" Earlier I made an appointment to see Archie so I'm going tomorrow at about 10 but I was wounded if you both would come with me." Emma whispered a bit unsure of her request.

" Emma there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," Regina said. " I'm so proud of you." Without thinking she lead forward and conceded her lips with Emma's. A burst of light shot from their contacted lips but it wasn't long before Zelena pulled the go the into a deep three-way kiss creating a larger spread of light as they merged together.

The moment was interrupted by Henry screaming with excitement. " I'm so happy for you guys. I'm the luckiest kid I have three powerful women as mother's." The last of Henry's statement warmed Zelena's heart at the fact the Henry seen her as his mother just like Emma and Regina.

Later the day the family desire to go to Granny's for dinner. As the settled into a booth they completely missed the start of what was happening outside.

Outside the dinner Snow just hopped out of the truck to make her way to the diner to grab dinner for her family as a stranger closed the door to their car. Snow being nosy desire to talk to the brown head woman as she looked around confused.

" Hello, can I help you? You look lost." She stated.

The girl turns around first with a confused look but was soon replaced by a hateful fiery gaze. the mystery woman stayed quiet as she walked closer to snow wow backed away until she was pinned against the truck.

" I am the girl that you banished to an unknown world! You destroyed my life! No one loved me because they saw me as a threat or something evil!" the woman yelled drawing the attention of the customers in Grannies. creating a crawled outside.

" Lilly." came from an unknown source as she turned to search the crowd finally meeting with familiar green eyes completely missing the slap from the smaller woman until it hit.


	8. Chapter 8

LILY'S POV

The slap that now stung my face flared my anger but it soon slipped away as my eyes connected with Emma's bright green ones. The short woman forgot about as I edge closer to the blonde as she does the same. Soon we met in the middle of the cleared area that was surrounded by the town's people.

As we stared into each other eyes, that had started to change colour as their dragons recognized each other. We pull each other into a hug that seemed to last for years however I had no idea that we had started to rise up into the sky in a rational moment. When we pull back we connect hands. Just as that happens our birth marks seem to come to life as the magic from them dance between myself and Emma. I was amazed at this display not know what it truly meant. But as soon as our birth marks turn back to just that. I found myself falling to the ground. I closed my eye not wanting to see what would be the cause of my death.

The solid impact never came but an unknown warmth and scale surface made contact with my back. I open my eyes to see neon green ones staring at me with worry, concern and...love? I could feel the pull to this beast as it gently rubes it's nose against me then places me and Emma down before being engulfed by dark smoke. Now stood there was a beautiful blond woman with the clear blue eyes.

The woman walked closer to me holding both of her hands out. Out he comes of my eye I see Emma take one of the woman's hands with a big smile plastered on her face. My mind was telling me not to trust her, not to take her hand but my heart and my gut told me other wise. I could feel this pull towards her that I only ever had with Emma.

Against my better judgement, I slowly lift my hand up placing in the women. For the first time, I noticed just how quite but loud everything had become. No one was talking but I could hear every one of there heart beats. My attention was drawn back to the two woman in front of me as magic travelled between us. I feel like something was prodding at my head and by the look on Emma's face she felt it as well. We both look to the woman and she give us a nod and a smile. I relaxed myself and left the intruder in.

In seconds my mind felt with memories of the past. The woman in front of her finding out she was pregnant. To sit In lullabies to said baby or babies it turns out to be. As memory after memory fill my head until the birth of the babies where Mal had named them.

" my beautiful baby's . Mama can't wait to see your faces, to hold you, to shower you with love and kisses. Lilith my sweet girl, i love you to the moon and back and the same goes for you Luca or should I say, I love you from the sun and back. Mama loves you both ."

But the moment was disrupted at the memory of the charming storming the place then picking up the egg and after that it was just heart breaking. After Mal had shared all she could I could feel her pulling back. When I opened my eye, that I didn't even know I had closed, I could see treats running down my... mama's face. I couldn't believe it I finely found my mama. But what if this was some wicked trick at play or even if was true it wasn't her fault after all. I had grown up knowing that I was adopted and I always said if I was ever to meet my birth mom I would punched her for the shit life she gave me but I couldn't do that to this woman. I had seen the heart break in to woman eyes as she had replayed the memory. This was all the charming's fault.

I turn without thinking about it seeing Snow leaning against the truck with an evil dark glare. I march up to her clenching my fists.

" This is for breaking my family up!" I roared as I swung my fist with as much power as I could. Feeling it connect with the woman's nose herring the satisfying crack that came with it. I was soon piled back as I was about to land a blow to how ever dragged me back I was now facing them. In front of me was my mother with an unreadable look on her face. Shortly after I was looking at a grand living room. Which soon filled with a green, white and purple smock.

" Lily you can just go punching people in the face even if they have done wrong. We are together again that's all that matters." My Mama said as she scooped my hand up in hers and did the same with Emma. " Mama loves you both to the moon and back so never forget that. I would love to spend some time getting to know you both." She said with a gleeful smile.

" I would love too, Mama." I whispered back.

The moment was broken when someone cleared there thought. I look to fine the source of the noise which seems to come from a small brow haired woman with the richest of chocolate brown eyes.

"It's nice to see you have found your family Mal but can you introduce us please." The woman said in a soft tone passing it more jokingly.

" Lily This, "pointing to said brunet " is Regina this is her house that we will be staying at for a bit until I find a place. Regina has a son name, Henry," pointing to the young lad standing beside his mother. " she is also in a relationship with your sister and Zelena." I look on in shock at the fact that my sister is with not one but two beautiful ladies. Emma had moved to stand beside ever own family as she placed a kiss on each of there heads.

" Wow. Well, it nice to meet you all. Emma, you need to tell me your secrets of how this came to be."I said with a smile. It felt good to have a bit of a joke. Emma just laughed in response but I didn't last long as it was replaced by shock after hearing what Henry had said.

"It's nice to meet you aunty Lily. I can't wait to hang out with you. I love my ma, mom and...mum but know I have a cool was grand mother and aunt. Sweet. A round of shock and ' with your language young man'. I could see the love that all their woman felt foe each other through their eyes. The red head sealed to be crying onto Emma's shoulder but how to know what for.

As if reading my mind Emma said: " it was the first time Henry had called her mum." I gave a simple nod of understanding.

The rest of the evening was spent telling stories about how they all met each other. Them different stories about big incidents in our lives. For once in my life I felt at home I finally had my real family back and hearing about my so-called dragon amazed me. It was about 10 o'clock when we all headed to bed. I need up in the bedroom beside mama and Henry.

NO ONE'S POV ( ACROSS TOWN)

After Lily had punched Snow everyone sealed to jump back into reality but no one accepts David ran to her side. The had seen the memories that the woman had shared and was confused, disgusted, and felt betrayed by who they thought of a hero that does no wrong. All the bystanders left slowly lost in a conversation or thoughts about what they had just witnessed. Well, accept from two.

Marching up to snow Red looked her straight in the eye before saying what was on her mind. " How dare you take a mother form they child. I killed my mother to protect you. I should have listened to her when she said you had a darkness about you, that you were using me. You called them monsters yet I'm meant to be your best friend and I'm just like them. So am I a monster as well?" Ruby yelled finding it hard to keep her anger inside. Her eyes flashing yellow for a second showing Snow her inner beast.

" Ruby it's not like that. Your my best friend and you're a hero"

" Well, I don't feel like one. I have killed many under your command and for what? So they wouldn't help the Evil Queen. Thanks for opening my eyes to who you truly are. I understand why the queen did what she did. You a brat. Our friendship is over." With that Red turned and walked away turning into herself half way and sprinting off to the forest.

David was in shock but he had to take care of Snow's mess again. Slinging my arm round her shoulder I help her into the truck and drive to the hospital.

Later that nice the atmosphere in the loft was tense and unsettling. Snow had a nose brass on as her nose was bricking in multiple places. Them both sitting on different sides of the couch as the watched TV. David had finely had enough of the silence.

" I'm going to sleep in Emma's old room tonight. We will talk about this in the morning." He suffered as he stood from the couch. Grabbing something to sleep in then heading to his bed for the night. It wasn't long before Snow went to bed think of the day. She made a promise to herself that she will sort this out before anyone finds out however everyone already knows but are too distracted by life to say anything just yet.

At midnight in the Mayor's house, Mal shot up from her sleep. In a panic.

MAL'S POV

I was panicking as I remember the memory that I shared earlier. The profile might not be filed any more but an other will be. When the dark and light are born together but are separated it's very dangerous. It hit me with great shock and sadness. My babies need to shift now or they could...die.


	9. chapter 9

EMMA'S POV

It was just after midnight and I found myself standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest with my sister standing beside me with a grumpy face having been disturbed from her sleep like everyone else. Stood to my other side at the edge was Regina and Zelena, they both looked as confused as I was. In front of me was Mama pacing back and forth.

"Mama, what's this all about?" I asked confusion in my voice.

She turned to face me with a very worried look on her face. "Well you see, I thought you were a part of the sister prophecy which you still can be but... When I was pregnant with you I found out that I was have a little girl but my source couldn't tell me the gender of my other child but said whatever it's dragon was is it's true gender." She posed. I had a feeling in my gut that whatever she was going to say was going to be important. "when dark and light magic babies are born in the same dragon egg they would never be separated as it is very dangerous. As you too have reconnected and not shifted yet is putting your lives at risk. So, what I'm saying is that I need to coach you through your first shift or you could both die." Mama finished. She was slightly crying by the end.

It was a lot of information but I didn't want to die any more I have something to live for so I nodded my understanding and listened to what my mother was saying.

"Okay, my baby's I need you both to relax. Then find your inner beast, communicate with it and then let it free. It will come naturally don't think too much about it." Following Mama's instructions I relax.

Soon I can feel a change happening to my body as my inner beast comes out to play. My senses hit through the roof as they became heightened. The feeling of being free finally swept over me. Like I had nothing to hide. Just then my human brain noticed the heavy feeling between my legs. I didn't feel shocked or ashamed that my dragon was male. It actually made so much sense. I always felt out of place, that I was in the wrong body but I pushed those thought so deep inside I forgot they were there. But right now, all those past memories of being told I was a freak and so much more played through my mind or what I thought was just my mind but everyone around me could also see my painful past.

Forgetting about that for now I listen to my dragon and take into the sky needing a break from my emotions. Soon two other dragons joined me as we fly over Storybrook.

MAL'S POV

A son. I have a baby boy. I was over whelmed by joy but that soon vanished at the sad look on Emma or is it Luca's face as their past memories play out. The need to kill all of the bastards that caused my child pain. I didn't know the way of this world but even in the forest not many cared about who was with who unless it had to do with the royals.

That was all forgotten about as my babies take flight into the air. There would be time to talk to Emma later about what they had seen.

NO ONE'S POV

After the dragons landed and turned to their human selves it wasn't long before Emma took off in a sprint. Zelena and Regina both made a move to follow but was stopped by Mal.

"I know your worried but she needs some time. She has gone through life feeling like she was in the wrong body and when she told someone that they wouldn't hurt her as you saw. I would love nothing more to wrap her in my arms and tell her that I love her no matter what. I will do that but after she has sorted herself out." Mal said with a small reassuring smile.

"How can someone do that to another just because of how they feel. I did some horrible things in my past but I would never do that to a child. If my Henry would have felt like that and had told me I would be so proud that he is becoming his own person." Regina said as she broke down into tears. Mal and Zelena trying to do their best to comfort the other woman.

"When me and Emma first met and was getting to know each other she told me that she would love to have short hair like a boy would and said that it doesn't matter what her hair was like she would still be her. I noticed small difference in her as our friendship grew. Small stuff like dressing in more boyish clothes and acting like one but at the time I never thought much about it. Now I see what that all meant." Lily whispered to no one and everyone. They all turned to watch the emotions pass across Lilly's face as she spoke.

Elsewhere in the forest Emma stood on the cliff overlooking the town. As she looked on she could see a street light and a couple of lights in houses but most were unseen as it was still early in the morning as the sun just peeked out from the horizon.

The family had gone home as they knew Emma could be gone for some amount of time. As they passed the living room or their own respected bedrooms as Emma passed the forest floor.

EMMA'S POV

I was just getting my life on track and it threw a curve ball flying my way. I always felt like I was in the wrong body that I was different. I would look at the boys in the foster home and wish I was like that but then when the carers found out...

 _"Emma you're a pretty 7-year-old girl that no one will adopt if you don't stop saying this shit about being a boy." The carer shouted._ _"but I want to be a boy. I don't like pink or dresses or dolls."_ _"Well then you're never going to have a family. No one wants a freak. I will not house such a disgusting thought." The carer shouted as she pulled young Emma over her lap._

Emma rubbed her ass cheek remembering that pain of the spanking she got that night. That night was when she started to shut down. She never told anyone else after that and the closest anyone got was Lilly when I remember telling her that I would love short hair. I smile at the memory as it was one of the only good things in my life.

I wished for this when I was younger but now...

For once in my life I had something that I was proud of. I had a family that loves me but this new development threw me through a thousand hoops and back. Where is the knife when you need it. Shaking my head at myself I move on with my thoughts.

On one hand I could see myself in this body that I hate and have a great family but I wouldn't be a hundred percent happy but on the other I would be happy as can be in a body I love and risk my family.

I look around to see that the sun is in the sky and creating a beautiful sunrise and my thoughts went to lying in bed with Zelena and Regina cuddled into or trying to but stopped by their swollen baby bumps and the sun rose and created a nice hue through the window.

"fuck sake. Get your shit together Swan" I say to the trees around me as I start to walk through the forest to get to the town my mother's voice pops into my head. ' _Follow your heart no matter what_.'

And that's just what I did.


	10. chapter 10

EMMA'S POV

As I stare back at the man in front of me I realize that maybe this wasn't such a good idea but then again I would do anything for my girls. As I sit in Archie's office on one of his comfortable seats with him across from me, note book resting on his knee.

It had been 10 minute ago I walked in the door head down and whispering a quite hello but that was all that was said.

To busy having an inner battle with myself I almost missed the question that slipped from his lips. "why do you fear letting people in? We have sat here for almost 10 minute and I have studied your body language. You seem scared but whatever you say will not leave this room unless you want it to." He ended with a soft smile.

Fuck it what do I have to loss I thought to myself. "I have never felt like I was in the right body. I hated myself I still do really. I never fit in. I was always on my own and no one know me as just Emma...No I went from being a freak, abomination, stupid, little shit, criminal, ex criminal but I thought I had my life on track with having a job and using coping method as that worked for me. Then all of that got thrown up in the air as Henry brings me here to my family but it was all a lie.."

Taking a pause my mind flashes back to yesterday.

 _"Emma you don't have to go. We can get someone new if you want but baby you need this. You need to talk to someone freely about this so that they can help you. I really don't want to see you harming yourself because of the shit world." Regina said to the blond in her arms crying her eye out._

 _"but what if he just sees me for cutting myself. I'm covered in scars because of my own hands and with all of this new dragon thing and gender thing as well it hasn't been easy. I love you and Zelena to bits but I don't know what I'm doing. I'm a fucked up person and I'm just scraping by. You know last night I sat with a knife at my thigh but I just couldn't for some reason use it. I stopped myself because I saw your faces. I feel like a big fucking_ _let down."_

 _"You are the most amazing person I have met. Your inner strength is amazing and I love you no matter what but you have to do this for you and for you only. No matter the cost you need to love and view yourself that way we see you."_

I was broken out my thoughts again but this time by myself. I realized that to help my girls I need to help myself first. So, for the remained of our 3 hour session I tell him everything. As I said I have nothing to lose. Or so I thought.

By the end I was emotionally exhausted. As I go to leave I am stopped by the question I here from behind me. "Why don't you cut your hair? Nothing drastic just something more than a trim."

It was a bit of a weird question but after telling him about my thoughts on being in the wrong body it made sense. Giving a small nod I head out the room. I go to head home once I'm in the bug but I turn and go to the hair dresser instead. But once I get there I started to regret it.

Come on swan you have this. Your a dragon bitch for fuck sake. Just a small change in length is all.

ZELENA'S POV

The worry I felt was on a completely new level. I felt like it was going to burst out of me. It had been an hour and a half after Emma's appointment with the doc and she still wasn't home. I was sitting in the living room cuddled into Regina on the love seat as Henry and Mal sat together on the sofa as a movie played out. Every minute that went pass my worry grew but from the look on the others faces they were feeling the same. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of a car drawing into the drive way. Staying where I was not wanting to wake the brunette in my arm and the rest of the room as they lightly snoozed. I had my glass of wine in hand when the door opened. Then the sound of familiar footsteps sounded from the hall. Turning to face the door as Emma walks in.

SMASH. The glass in my hand fell to the floor awakening the others. Stood in front of me was Emma but her long hair was no longer that. Her hair was cut short choppy but enough to cover her face with as it was positioned perfectly on her head. The sides were about 3 inches in length and the top triple that.

I didn't think it was possible until that moment but it happened. I fell even more in love with her, I know how hard change was for Emma as it happened too much to her throughout her life. The pride I felt was shown through a bone crushing hug and a searing kiss which was soon replayed by Regina.

"oh baby, you look so beautiful. I love you." I whispered as I ran my hand through her short hair. Imagining what it would be like to pull in the heat of passion. I was rewarded with a kiss from each of my girls before Regina made a speech about how proud she was of Emma and how lucky she felt.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Emma's said disagreeing with Regina as they ended up in a playful argument but the moment was broken as the shock had finely worn off of Henry.

"Ma, why is your hair so short. I don't understand I thought you liked being who you are." Henry snapped in a bratty tone.

"Henry don't speak to your mother like that. It was her choice to do what she wants in life. We talked about this. We told you what had happened and how Emma felt and that's the way you treat her when this is such a hard thing to do." I snapped back displeased by his response. Knowing how hard it was and then to have a reaction like that from your son.

"I'm sorry it's just... I didn't expect you to chop your hair off but mum your right I know this is a big step for you ma and I will stand by you." He said leaning forward to place a kiss on each of our cheeks.

We decided that we would love to sit down and have a talk about why she did it as Emma explained about how her session went with Archie. Throughout the session I noticed that mal wasn't talking much and seemed to be unfocused. I suggested that myself, Regina and Henry take a walk to the ice cream shop.

NO ONE'S POV

Both Mal and Emma were thankful when their family left as they needed to talk. Emma could sense that something was worrying her mother but didn't know what.

"Darling I'm so proud of you but I wish you would have told me. I could have been there to support you. I love you so so very much. But because of some people you didn't get to live a happy life and you went through so much pain. Seeing you happy, that little bit of light in your eyes made me so happy but upset at the same time."

"mama why are you sad?"

"Because my baby was sad for so many years and I couldn't do shit about it. My baby bo...girl suffered because of who I was and what they thought of our kind." By this point Mal had tears rolling down her face.

"Mama it's not your fault and even if it was I still wouldn't hold it against you as all you have done is love and care for me. I love you and I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you. I was born in this body but now I know I don't need to stay in it...things are changing and I love it. I feel better. I feel free. I feel loved." Emma launched herself into her mama's arms as they cried together in happiness and sadness.

When the others including lily, who had been at the dinner all morning trying to get to know ruby better got back they found them lying cuddled up as they slept. Everything seemed normal until Lily reached the pair and notices a small note lying on top of Emma's stomach.

 _'Return my loved one or I will do what a pirate would do best. They steal.'_

 **A.N- I would love to hear from you guys on what you think of the story and the change I'm hopefully bringing. I'm open to hearing your thought and answering any questions. I started school 2 weeks ago but I'm try my best to upload every week. PM me at any time I will get to you at some point. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	11. chapter 11

It had been a well since Lilly had first arrived in Storybrook. As the newly formed family learn what it meant to be a part of a family with love and support. That could not be said for the Charmings. Three days after Lily arrived and the day of Emma's first appointment with Archie, David left town struggling to come to terms of what his wife did.

 _"You knew all along what you were doing but you still did it. You got rid of our baby for what? Is it so some day you would rule again? You made me think that we were doing the best for our daughter...wait No son when all I was doing was swapping him with her and now I have lost them both. That smock that when from your stomach to egg wasn't the babies magic it was the baby itself."_

With that Charming packed his things knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Snow. Bringing Snow to her corner state of insanity as she flicked through the hundreds maybe even thousands of photos of the new dragon family.

Staring at each of them with such hate. Each and every photo pissing her off even more than the one before. The more she sees of the smile on Emma's face or what she assumes is Emma as all her long hair is gone.

SNOW'S POV

What have they done to my baby? I thought to myself as I look at several photos of a blond woman with short choppy hair, styled in different ways as if it was an experiment. But what got to me most was the big smile on the woman's face as she hugged _Maleficent_. My hate for the woman grew. Not only had she poisoned my daughter against me but I also lost my husband with their lies or should I say my lies. No not happening it's their lies and that's the end of it, they are villains after all.

"No one is going to get away with splitting my family up and get away with it. Evil bitches or not they will get what is coming to them. I will destroy their happiness if it is the last thing I do." I say in a deep and menacing tone. Jumping up from my seat on the couch I grab my coat and head to the church where my little blue friend is. It was just at 9 pm so some street lights were on but it was easy to see where I was going.

After arriving I went to where I knew my friend would be. Finding her in one of the rooms connected to the church just where I thought she would be.

"blue I need your help. The bitches have taken everything from me but now it's my time to fight back and you're going to help me."

"...but Snow they didn't take anything away from you. Emma is Malfeasant's daughter not yours and it's clear she cares deeply about her. The child seems more free now than when you were her mot..." blue's sentence was cut short with a backhand slap. Then roughly shoved against the far wall. I was fuming at the words that were coming out of this woman's mouth but two can play that game.

"How dare you talk to your queen like that? Emm...I don't respect the way you are talking to me. Have you forgotten about the little secret that you keep that I know of I'm sure everyone would love to know what kind of sick person you are. You are just as bad as them."

MEANWHILE (No one's pov)

Henry was in bed as he had school the next morning as it was Monday. So, the adults were spending some time together still learning more and more about each other. They had been talking for about an hour when Emma pipes up.

"while we are all here I would like to say something. I don't know much myself just yet but Archie said that even when I'm confused I should talk to you all about it. I have been thinking a lot and I'm making progress but that's all down to you guys. I have never felt so loved in my life. I feel as if I'm finally becoming me. Finally becoming Emma but too much shit has come of that name and I feel like it doesn't feel right soo..." Emma was scared shit less. She thought this had been a good idea but now she's not so sure.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we are very happy to be a part of this journey with you and what happened in the past is just that, the past. I as your mother will support you no matter what because you and your sister's happiness means the world to me." Mal stated at she looked at both her daughter's. One cuddled in to Zelena and Regina as the other lay with their head on her mother's lap.

"Well I was thinking that...maybe...emmm...well you see..." Emma takes a deep breath. "I want to change my name. I can't live as Emma any more it just doesn't feel right. Knowing that that isn't my true birth name and who had given it to me. So, if your all okay with it I would like to change my name to Luca. My given birthname." Emma rushed out as she looked directly at her Mama like they were the only ones there. Emma could see the surprise in the older blondes face though the happy tears that spilled down her face.

In seconds Emma was enveloped in a number of arms. No one knowing truly what to say but wanted to show their support of Emma's decision. But someone was missing. Peeping her head out through a gap in the middle of arms to see her mother sitting across from her with more tears than before rolling down her cheeks.

BLUE FAIRY POV

NO. She wouldn't would she. That happened years ago. Surly she wouldn't bring that back up. I paid my price then and there. I lost my love once he found a new thing to play with. My sweet dear Leopold. I knew him since we were kids but then Eva came along which was fine but then she got in the way. It was a relief when she died. Finally, being able to be with the man I love but then his eyes landed on sweet little Regina. Me and the king had been fucking for about a month or 2 now but that all stopped. I wanted my man back so I sent little snow to find things out for myself.

 _"Are you sure?" hope in my voice._ _"Yes, they were kissing and touching but she saw me and begged me not to tell." Snow sounded so innocent but I could sense the darkness from within her. She agreed to help after finding me and the king in a very heavy make out section. After explaining everything the child was on board with the plan. Which didn't go anywhere near as planned._

A slap brought me out of my thought that's when I realised that I was now tied to my own rest chair with the stupid magic cuff on. Little shit.

"You wouldn't tell anyone you were there. You knew the plan but now your using it to blackmail me. You helped me and your father destroy a family for what? So you could have a better mommy than me. You are the one that slipped that controlling spell into Cora's drink. You were the one that had such control. You were the one that forced Cora to kill Daniel I'm only guilty of falling for a married man, have relations with him then allowing you access to magic." How dare she blame this on me I knew I was doing the wrong thing but love is love. Now I don't have him and that's my fault and mine alone.

I watch as Snow stamps her foot and turn and leaves after cutting me lose but left the cuff. I knew I needed to tell Regina the true story but that can wait till the morning.

MAL'S POV

There was so much to deal with. My baby wants to change their name which is fine but the hidden meaning behind it triggered something within me. The emotions that swept over my baby's face as she explained her reasons or her so called reasons. I know that my baby isn't happy in her body and this is her finding her way. I was in tears with the courage that Emma had shown. I needed to talk to her to understand her better not her reasons for this but just her. I was watching as the other 3 woman surrounded Emma but it looked like Emma didn't care as she locked eyes with me.

"aww, baby I'm so proud of you. I love you so much... Luca." Zelena whispered but my dragon hearing making it sound clear as day.

"Well done sis, it takes guts in this world to say such a thing. I'm so proud of you. I knew when we were younger but I didn't say anything as it really was a rare thing and would put you in such a place." Lily also whispering but the fact that Lily had picked up the little extra that Emma was keeping to herself was eye opening to see the twins like that.

"I'm proud of you to Luca but I'm sure your mom really needs a talk with you. I'll take these two upstairs and give you some privacy." I watch as Regina practical drags Lilly and Z up the stairs.

"baby I'm so proud of you and I'm happy to call you by Luca. It means bringer of light. You have the lightest magic to ever be seen. I was wondering if there was a bigger picture to this than what you were saying." Before Emma could reply there was a knock from the front door followed by Regina saying she has it. But when a smashing sound came from the hall me and Emma rushed out to be faced to face with glass shattered at Regina's feet as she looks on to the woman at the door. I look around to see a little boy standing beside someone I never thought I would have to see again.

"Well hello Regina, are you not going to let us in dear?" the woman says as she took the found boys hand in hers.

"You have some nerve showing up here but I have somethings we need to discusses so come in and bring your son with you we don't want you freezing out there, do we?" Regina said as she tickled the young boy's belly. He must be about 4 I thought.

"oh, he's not my son but who's child h is? That you might be surprised about."

"Well come on it...mother" Regina sarcastically said as her mother and the little boy was already inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they were all seated Regina asked her mother to explain why she was here with a little boy when she was supposed to be dead.

"Let me start from the beginning after I said my goodbyes to you both and walked across the bridge it didn't take me to a better place it stuck me in limbo. I have been able to see everything you have gone through in the year you have been gone. The gods didn't know what to do with me so I needed to find a way out of there and go anywhere but there but then I found this little chappy." Cora patted the boys head. Whose bright blue eyes look up to see the woman's face. "Anyway after finding him something shifted in the dead land we lived on. Next thing I know I'm here with the boy. This is James, this is the boy of Prince charming and Snow White. You may ask how I know that but the truth is that when stuck in limbo we can go back in time and in percent time but never the future. I saw all types of stuff that needed to be discussed but not tonight."

"I believe you mother and you're happy to take one of the spare rooms because this isn't over." Regina threw over her shoulder as she marched out the door.

Everyone could feel the stress flowing from Regina as she left. But they were all stuck on the fact that the little innocent little boy is related to the people that screwed all their lives up including the boys.

"Hey, mister, why don't we go and see if there is a bed for you to sleep the night." Emma suggested as she took the boys hand along with Lilly's and disappeared upstairs. The adult that was left fell into an easy conversation Cora explained more about the experience of being in limbo and Zelena and Mal talked about the family and what had been going on.

"I'm glad my baby is finally happy and if that means having two new daughters then so be it. All I ever wanted for Regina was love. Mind you I thought she had it a long time ago but then someone killed him and framed me for it." Cora said the sadness in her voice with a hint of confusion.

"Cora you killed Daniel. Don't you remember? You ripped the dots heart out and crushed it in front of Gina. I saw you when we were in Camelot and need the tears of the first heartbreak. Emma played back Regina's memory." Zelena stopped to try and compose herself. She looked confused and upset. Which pissed Zelena off. "what do you have to be upset about? I'm telling you about what you did."

"I... didn't do it. Honestly, I have no... idea what... you're talking about." By this point Cora had tears running down her face. Muttering words to herself that were lost on the redhead but not the dragon. Knowing that this was going to go too far if not stopped now Mal sent the ladies to their respective beds. Soon following behind.

Sleep for the adults that night was a bit unsettling but once they were asleep after hours of trying they didn't wake up until they heard raised voices the next morning. Regina, Cora, Lilly and Mal adventured downstair to find Emma with her claw-like hand snapped around the Blue fairy's neck. The hold was firm but not to hurt but to make a point.

"How dare you show up here expecting loyalty from the people you screwed over. Oh, don't go all shy now. Tell my family what you just told me or do I get the pleasure to do so?"

" Well... You see..ehh...Daniels death was not Cora's fault. It was me." By this point, both Regina and Cora was hurling towards Blue but was stopped by Emma and Lilly.

"How fucking dare you." "that was my first love." "why would you?" As the list of comments were flowing from their mouths.

"Let her explain as to why she did it."

"You mean it gets worst," Lily asked in a shocked tone. 'How can this get any worse than it is' she thinks to herself.

So blue told the group about how snow caught Daniel and Regina kissing and wanted to split it up so she made a plan which didn't work. She also let spill that she was in love with Leopold AND wanted to have a family together but snow wanted a new mommy. Blue wasn't going to tell them about the fact that it was snow that killed Daniel through Cora's body but that was the full point of her being there so she left a note after saying her final piece and leaving.

"It was all in her head to find the perfect mother. But now she has lost everything that kept her sane so be warned." With that, the Blue fairy vanished into the blue dust. That happened to appear in the kitchen leaving the note.

"If I didn't have my babies to care for I would have killed her. How dare she hurt my future daughters in law." Mal said as she said through the house to the kitchen away from the front door.

EMMA'S POV

My jaw hit the floor. What made my mom say that? OMG. What was she thinking? My girlfriends are standing right there. As I look at them both I am met with bright smiles. Would that be the smile I reserve when I ask them to marry me? Wait hold up. Marriage we haven't even been together for more than a week. But it felt so right. Before I know it I'm lost in a little daydream as I walk myself to the living room and sit down.

 _I wake to feel a body press to my back their bare skin on mine and a wondering hand that was moving over my muscular chest and down my toned stomach to my growing arousal. I quickly catch the hand and bring it to my lips. Finally opening my eyes I'm faced with a pale hand that has a gleaming emerald stone that sat upon a silver band. I trail my eye up the milky-skinned arm to Zelena's beautiful face then down to her swollen stomach. I place my hand on her stomach before speaking._

 _"Bello baby, I'm your daddy. Now you are to be nice to your mummy today just as the other firecracker will to your mommy." I turned onto my back so I could see Regina who was now asleep. Placing my other hand on her stomach as well._

 _"I'm sure they will but right now their mommy really needs their daddy as I am very horny." Regina said with a wicked grin as she and Zelena had a silent conversation over the top of me._

 _"I'm sure I can help with that."_

"Emma can you hear me." Broken me out of my thoughts. I look to see my girls in front of me on the floor.

"yeah I'm fine I was just thinking was all. Everything okay?" I asked I could sense that something was wrong and I wasn't talking about the lady boner in my pants.

"we found this in the kitchen and wanted to show you but you seem to be in your own world. And your mother and sister told me to say ' eww, take a shower I don't need to smell that off of you too.' I have no idea what they mean but hey." Zelena said as she handed me the letter from the kitchen.

I knew exactly what they meant and blushed. Deciding to ignore that I turn to read the letter and all my arousal flew out the window. Snow did what to Daniel? I was livid.

"What other surprises are going to happen! Yet again she has screwed up someone's life and I'm left to clean up the mess not this time." Before anyone could stop me, I disappeared in a cloud of white smock. I reappear sat at the dining table where there were thousands of photos of me and my family spread everywhere with red Xs across all their faces. Snow was sat at the other end but no longer as she jumped out of her seat in surprise.

"Oh, Emma your back I knew you would see the error of your ways and..." her sentence was cut off by me slamming my hands on the table hearing a crack in the progress from it.

"It's time we had a little talk before someone rips your head off." I say in a deep tone.

 **N.A I would like to say I'm getting good feedback from you all but I'm finding it harder to find the time to write with school and that so I want to hear more from you guys. Just leaving a simple comment helps and I love talking to you all and hearing your ideas and thoughts and answering any questions. I hope you when enjoyed this chapter and till next time.**


	13. chapter 13

"what have they done to my little princess. Emma you can fight the darkness they have put inside you. Why now? Why after all this pain did you finally come to your senses. I lost everything because of you but now that your here you're not going anywhere." Snow finished with a deep chuckle. Emma's dragon cowered within her body for a split second before jumping forward. The dragon in Emma took control as Emma took long strides to were snow was standing, in the matter of seconds snow was strapped to the chair beside her with a bit of tape over her mouth.

"much better maybe I can talk now. I came here because I need answers so I'll tell you what I know you fill in the blanks. Nod if you agree to help me and shake your head for no." After serving a nod after a moment or so Emma continued. "Firstly, this is only going to work if you are honest with me and I can tell when you are lying. I'm going to take the tape off are you're going to tell me from the start what that fuck this is all about."

"It all started when...

Snow age 7

" _Well my dear young snow, there is rumoured to be that the most beautiful of all will be born and will have a struggle to settle until she finds the people for her. This woman will have two loves at the same time." Eva told her daughter as they lay on snow's bed._

" _mommy she sounds amazing. I wish I was her. With so much love. Mommy does that mean I'm not the prettiest anymore?"_ _"in time snow you will find it and you will always be the moon in the sky for me." Unknown to them the one they talk about is already born and is struggling through her teenage life._

 _The next morning mother and daughter head out in the royal carriage to spend some much-needed mother daughter time. They had been traveling for about an hour when the queen notices a small house with a barn attached to it. Deciding to take a look the queen ordered her men to stop and take a break as she and snow take a look at the house. Knocking the door gently then stepping back and waiting to see if there was anyone there._

 _The door opens to reveal a young girl seeming to look around the age of 15 or 16, as the girl looks up, a radiating smile shines across her features making her practically glow this seems to slip a little as recognition passes over her face and she curtseys to the queen and princess "your highness, pricess, how may I help you today?"_

 _"we were just out traveling to pass time the better question is why is Queen Cora Mills daughter as known as the princess in a small house in the middle of nowhere."_

 _"emm...this is where I spend my free time." Opening the door more Eva look past the girl to see rows of fresh baked good which covered two tables._

 _"oh, I see. You like to bake nice to know you practice such talents. What even do you do with so many of them?" her curiosity getting the better of her._

 _"I keep some for mother and father but I usually give them to the villages nearby." The girl looked at her feet in embarrassment there wasn't many people knew that she could bake. Their conversation continued but over a freshly baked scone. Snow had joined them but never said a word. The flawless skinned girl in front of her had took her breath away. This is the girl she thought._

 _Snow could feel herself fall for the girl but she didn't know it then but in years to follow she did._

Present time

"why are you telling me this. I want to know why you did the shit you have done under the name of good." Emma was getting annoyed as she had sat and listened to snow talk but couldn't understand why it mattered.

"Emma that girl was Regina that's how we first met. I know it's not in the book but as you have guessed none of this is in the book. The author writes what they want you to know not what you should know." The end statement was said a sure underlining power in snow's voice.

Emma was startled to say the least but she wanted to know more she would deal with her later. Emma nodded for snow to continue which she did.

10-year-old snow for her POV

 _It had been about a month now since the Mills family moved into the castle. Something had been off between Regina and her mother but they never see eye to eye. My head was over flowing with information. My thought drifted back to my conversation with blue. She had asked for my secrecy and approval if I would help get rid of Regina but I would never do that. I agreed to her terms and collected the items that was needed to control someone. I was mad at Regina as she has been cheating on me... but we're not together because of the stable boy._

 _Last night I had caught the two making out. The rage I felt in that moment could have set them on fire. I was currently stood outside Cora Mills bedchamber. I knock and wait for the door to open. It wasn't long before I was sat in front of Cora and tell her about what I witness the night before._

 _"No this can't be right my daughter wouldn't keep this from me." Cora's voice had a hint of anger in it but was mostly sadness. Before I could answer she was gone._

"so, what your telling me is that blue was in love with your dad and wanted to get rid of Regina but you wanted Regina to be yours in any way possible. So, you wanted Daniel dead and not Regina." Receiving a nod from snow, Emma went into a rant.

20 minutes later

"You done ranting my ear off." Snow said with an unamused tone and a sigh.

"Yes, I am but you deserve everything you get. That's my girlfriend you put through hell for your own need. Your so self-centred you don't see the repercussions of your actions. Now continue."

"so that night I slipped the controlling spell into her drink. Blue have forgot to mention that I would be bound to Cora for 10 years. When Cora went to the barn, she was pissed at Regina for keeping this from her but was soon very happy. I thought to myself this is not how this was going to plan so I had to take action."

 _I could feel the darkness flow through my body as I took control of Cora's body after I jumped into her body. Only 10% of the darkness was Cora's the rest was my own as I burst to life. The thrill had me as I surged Cora's hand into Daniels chest and rip his heart out. I could feel its plus for a second, I almost didn't until I looked at Regina and her saddened puppy dog eyes. I remembered that I was doing this for her so that we would never lose each other. Regina will finally need me my life goal has been completed._

 _It was all over in seconds and for the first time I realized what I had actually done. But there was no going back now. As I left Cora's body, I took her heart as a souvenir._

 _As months pass the more, I regretted it but being able to mess with Cora in many ways was the only good thing to the result of my actions. Regina after the death of her boyfriend completely shut herself off and has been ignoring me ever since. I didn't know what to do my heart was breaking until the idea of hanging out with her...without her knowing._

 _I would sit in my room for hours controlling Cora just to spend time with Regina but that soon didn't work as the princess had just married my father. What was a couple of months after that I found myself riding through the forest in fear of the one that held the sky._

"I wanted her all to myself. She was so pretty I just wanted to be her. So, I did what I did so that I had her all to myself but it didn't happen that way." Snow murmured this while not telling Emma all her secrets but it's not like she had much of a choice.

"I know what roughly happened when you were on the run but my question is... did you still have an eye on Regina with what was happening?"

"uhh yes blue used the mirrors in the palace so that I could see her."

"so even while you were on the run you still fantasied about her." Emma said with so much disgust in her voice. "so, what now, you obviously still have this thing for her so what do you do to see her be near you?" Emma was trying to push snow's buttons so that she would open up but snow refused completely. "fine. I will find out the hard way." Emma stomps to snow's bedroom and starts to trash the place in search of something valuable to snow.

As Emma was looking through the newly installed bookcase, she threw a book behind her which connected with the vent but what she wasn't expecting was it to fall to the ground with a box behind it. Emma edged closer to the box before lifting it out and on to the bed were snow could see it clearly. Snow soon started protesting for Emma to not look at it which just egged Emma on more.

Lifting the lid, she was met with a chunk of track brown hair in a zip lock bag. Beneath that was hundreds of photos of Regina. As Emma went through, she saw a range of photos some of just Regina with a heart drawn round her head. Then photo's with others like Emma or Henry or Just anyone with a red cross marked over their faces. But at the bottom were similar photos from the rest but now it was snow's face covering the town's people's faces.

"how dare you do this to my queen you sick minded fuck. That woman has a life and you just happen to be on the out skirts of it" Emma growled as she moved closer to snow her hand making its way to snow's through. Emma squeezed the life out of snow as her face went bright red slowly turning a red-purple. Suddenly the door came flying off its hinges and the same family stormed through the opening in the wall.

EMMA'S POV

I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. "come on baby you don't want to do this. She's not worth it. Come back to me love." Regina's voice floated to my ears. She was right but finally being rid of snow forever would be too close to just let go. A life without snow would be bliss but what about David he doesn't deserve this. I slowly release my hold on snow's neck. I end up in a tight hug from all directions but I couldn't register how as I watch snow cough and splutter as oxygen finally hits her lungs again. ' _killing her would have been the worst thing you could have done in your life. Emma you're not made to live your life in hate but to live in love which we all can help with.'_ My mother's voice said in my head. A family is all I ever wanted besides love. I have them and I was just going to throw that away like it was nothing. How stupid of me.

I pull back and turned to see that snow had regained her usual skin tone but my sister standing near her almost like a guard dog. After checking that she was still there and was somewhat...okay I turned to my family. I smiled in thanks to them before looking past them to see the box of items. Shrugging my way past them so that I could get to the box.

"in here is evidence that will be taken to the station." Just like that I sent it to the station in a puff of white smock. "Snow white you are being charged with harassment, illegal photographs, bodily harm and murder. You don't have to say anything..." everything I was saying just slipped my lips but I never heard myself say it. As I was saying this, I had cut snow free and slipped some cuffs on her wrists that I magicked up. This was the best thing for my family and it's only going to multiply in numbers.

Once snow was finally behind bars the paperwork had been done and placed on my boss's desk. As I drove back home, I prepared myself as I knew I had so much explaining to do. As I was thinking about that I realised that I could just show my sister and mother through our link but how can I do that for the rest of them... Ping. A dream catcher. Like a mini movie.

 **A quick added message for me to let you all know what happening since this was posted about 2 weeks ago. I have decided to take a break as my school work and health is more important but I would like to hear more before i think about posting again to see if its even worth it.**


End file.
